Newborn
by jexicon
Summary: Justin Lance is your average teenager, fresh out of high school, and on his way to a camping trip, he and his friends aren't their very long before something that will change his life forever happens.


What can be said about the history of Justin Lance? Well, lets start here, his first life. Before he was turned... No, re-born, a horridly painful, vampiric birth. Back then he could have even be counted as normal. Justin grew up on a street where everyone knew each other for the most part, and the residents had children around the same age, giving Justin many friends and classmates from his area.

Back then, Justin didn't believe in anything supernatural, never mind Vampires, or Werewolves, what should have been the most obviously real thing to anyone. He'd been raised on the idea that things like that only existed in stories and legends, only made a mockery of on Halloween. Yup, Justin was your average, school going, sport playing type of guy. He had a few close guy friends who he liked to hang out with. They'd go out and play soccer or basketball every other day, get a few tackle football matches going on, guy stuff. And of course those few girl type friends that most guys have. Bit of flirting, loads of just hanging out, watching movies. Chilling.

Then, that fateful weekend. Justin and his closest friend Crispin headed up to a great camping location over five hours from their hometown. The two guys wanted to really experience nature 'first hand'. And not just anytime of the year either, they decided to go when loads of other people would be scarce. To top all of this off, they decided not to take their cell phones, as the would probably not work where the were going anyway. So, after packing up Crispins Jeep, And saying goodbye to their parents and few closest friends who couldn't join them because of work. They drove away from everything they knew.

The trip was great, the last fuel station before their intended part of mountainous woodland was a small, out of the way place that probably didn't even get that much business this time of the year. Justin and Crispin had even flirted with the cute girl behind the counter. That was the last Human thing they would ever do.

On arrival they got their packs ready with everything they needed. Tent, sleeping bags, food, axe, everything they'd need to 'survive' in the wilderness. And then, soon after a four hour long hike into the woods (with a few breaks thrown in), they came to their campsite. A randomly bare patch of forest, perfect spot for their intentions.

Soon their tent was set up, and after the long twelve hour day they had just had (Friday), they ate, and decided to head to bed.

It couldn't have been even four hours into their sleep that it happened. And even now it's hard for Justin to remember what happened, but here it is. What happened in mere seconds has and will last the rest of Justins entire life.

(Unknowing to Justin at first) The monster, smelling the blood of the two guys humans, alone in the wilderness, tore into their tent, quiet as anything could have been. Lungeing itself so quickly and so freakishly silent upon Crispins sleeping body. After a second of having razor sharp teeth deep in his neck Cris awoke, screaming, yes screaming, bloody, fricken, murder. Try as he may he could not get the beast to release him and soon, the cries of terror ringing through the night awoke our dear, dear Justin.

He was half asleep at first, and had no sane sense of what was even going on. The cries from Crispin both frightened and confused him. And who the heck was that leaning over him? And that smell... their wasn't supposed to be anyone around here. Taking in his surroundings and actually waking up, eyes adjusting to the darkness, he saw. Crispin was so obviously in pain, the tent was ripped up and not even covering them anymore, and this.. Person, was.. Killing Crispin.

With out a second thought Justin flung himself from his sleeping bag, wearing just pajama pants and a t-shirt, he bolted from the site. His heart racing like mad, ready to leap from his throat. Into the dark forest around him he ran. What way had they come from? He was in such a state of shock that he didn't eve make note of which way he had ran into these woods. 'FUCK!' he thought continuing on. But that's when it hit him, quiet literally in fact.

Justin was pushed painfully hard to the ground, into the dirt and leave covered forest floor, his hands trying to brace himself but hardly making a difference. Face down he lay, wind knocked out, and was that a broken wrist? Then, before he could even register the fall, he was in more pain that ever before. It started in his neck, the white hot, tearing sort of pain. On and On this pain went, he could feel his blood being drained. Blood being drained? Only Vampires had that sort sick ability. Wait... Vampires? This couldn't be happening. Vampires weren't real, this MUST have been a dream.. Right?

Wrong, so much blood had been lost now, he felt weak and a burning pain shot through his entire body, he couldn't even begin to know what was going on. Was he on fire or something? But then, his old world went black. Gone from sight, he felt sure he was going to die......

He awoke roughly a day and a half later (Sunday evening though at this moment he did not know it). Still in a rather large amount of pain, face down on the forest floor. He could already tell it must be getting dark again, how long had be been out for?

The days that followed were ones of intense pain and confusion. He had a hunger that didn't seem to be filled by eating the food he brought, as a matter of fact, it tasted as awful as ever, so he just spit it all out. A thirst that couldn't be quenched by all the water they had taken along. And what was even weirder was the fact that his senses seemed to be more active than ever. Every sound, every smell hightened. His eye sight clearer than it had ever been.

Soon, after most of the full body pain subsided, Justin noticed a couple of things that were rather weird. He had since given up on eating of drinking anything he had brought with him and taken to just sit, arms hugging his knees, against one of the rather large trees that surrounded the campsite. Looking forward with new eyes, and listening with new ears. Nothing smelt the same anymore, and Justin knew something about him had changed that night. He kept replaying the fuzzy memory of Crispins death. Why hadn't Justin tried to help his friend?

Why he stayed at the campsite, sometimes glancing at his dead friends body, was unknown to him. He just felt confused at all of this. He couldn't bring himself to glance at his reflection in anything for fear of what he might see. Otherwise his head was clear, trying to think of what he should do now. He didn't want to go to any sort of authority. What would they do? Or say? Maybe they'd think Justin killed Crispin himself?

What ever the case, he'd been gone longer than planned and with no ways of communicating to his family and friends, he was sure they'd come looking. The hours crawled by those couple more days, and for some reason Justin had yet to discover, he couldn't seem to get to sleep. So, he stayed in that campsite. The smell of Crispins now decaying body disgusted Justin but he held fast. Any disturbance to the campsite by animals was dealt with. Dealt with in a way he never would have done before this event.

He found he had new, more vicious instincts. Once, a deer walked through his campsite, and that was the end of that. In a fury of bloodlust (though he didn;t knwo it even WAS blood lust) Justin lunged himself forward and sunk his teeth in the creatures hide with surprising ease. The blood spilled down his throat and to Justins displeasure, satisfied that horrible need to eat. To drink. This was when it came to him. This is the moment he realised, shortly after drinking the entire blood stream of this animal. He had been turned. Turned into something he didn't even believe in. A real, blood sucking, Vampire.

He raised this hands to his teeth. Sharp, like fangs, but they didn't seem to be so noticable as he might have thought. Soon he just **HAD** to see his reflection. He darted to through the woods in the direction of Crispins jeep, desperate to find a mirror. To his great surprise, the four hour long hike took only minutes (even when it was still sort of dark) at Justins apparently new Top Speed.

He skidded to a halt on the rocks of the parking area. Still abandoned except for THEIR ride.

'_Good._' Justin thought, slowly approaching the vehicle, shouldn't his heart have been racing? But no, it just.. stayed silent, not even fluttering.

He leaned over, pressing his hands on the cold fibre glass frame, and turned his head to the side very mirror.

His crimson eyes widened. What? CRIMSON?!? (He hadn't 'eaten' in several hours and what he did 'eat' wasn't enough to satisfy his new blood lust.) They should have been blue, like his mothers. He bared his teeth. Making a mental note of the whole 'weirdly bright, shiney and sharp' thing that was actually going on. And His skin was different too. Paler, and what ever sort of tan he THOUGHT he had, obviously no longer existed. It seemed he had no flaws in his complexion, and a light purplish bruise had formed under his eyes, much like he hadn;t slept in days and days. ( which was true)

After staring at his reflection for and unknown amount of time his head snapped in the direction of the road to his present location. A vehicle. At this hour of the morning? Justin darted away from the jeep and back into the woods, crouching down to see who it was, a low growl forming in the back of his throat.

A familiar car pulled into the gravel covered parking lot. Oh god. It was his friend Sammie's car. And this was only proven further as the very girl in question exited the drivers side after parking. Followed by his friend Rachelle from the passenger side, and his buddies Eric, and Darrel from the back.

Justins red eyes narrowed as they laughed with each other, and got their hiking things from the trunk. Soon after gearing up they walked passed Crispins Jeep.

"Weird, doesn't look like they've even been in here over the last week." said Eric, wiping dust from the window and peering in.

"That's cool maybe they just got caught up in the wilderness?" suggested Rachelle coming over to look as well. The others nodded, and they all turned toward the woods. Ready to got on a hike to find their lost friends campsite.

It was then that Justin was thrown into a frenzy. The light wind that had been blowing what ever scents they had away from him turned, and Justin was overcome with a vicious urge to take them. He could smell it. Smell their blood, see their veins pumping through their very skin. Is vision got sort of a red haze, and all logical thought was gone. It was unlike anything Justin had ever felt in his life and he was no longer himself, that normal guy from a small town. He no longer had any care in the world for another human being. And thats when he did it.

Justin stepped out of the woods just a foot away from where his friends were about to enter. They noticed him immidiatly and ran to him.

"Oh my gosh, Justin are you okay!?" Asked Sammie. Samantha had always sort of had a thing for Justin. But that would all be over soon. She seemed almost shocked by this new appearance Justin had.

Justins expression was blank as he fought back the nearly uncontrollable urge to pounce on her. No, He'd take it slow.

"Holy Shit dude, you look like you just saw a fricken ghost or something!" said Darrel. And all four of them looked at Justin with worry.

That's when Justin smirked. "You have no idea." He said in a rather ringing voice turning his gaze to Darrel. What was going on with him? This wasn't a normal thing to be feeling. Then, he might as well of had a rage black out, because at that moment he sprung into action. Snapping the guys necks in seconds, draining them. And before the girl even knew what was going on, he had sunk his teeth in the first, draining her of every ounce of blood in her veins. The hot blood trickled down his throat unlike the deers, and once done the deed he raised himself from Rachelles limp, bloody corpse and wipe his arm across his mouth. The monster inside of him spilling over the edges of Justin being.

Facing Sams shuddering body. She stared in horror at the guy she'd had a massive crush on for the last ten years. She couldn't even bring herself to talk, to scream, she had fallen down and has slowly inching away from Justin. He watched in pleasure as she did so, he could smell her. Her blood was sweeter than Rachelles had been. And again the monster inside of him took over. He darted at Sam and in roughly thirty seconds had her drained. Justin smirked and wiped his face with his arm once again.

Yup, that's how it had happened. Shortly after being changed he killed his four other closest friends, one even being the girl who liked him. Or I guess.. HAD liked him. After this event Justin fled the area. He of course did not need sleep, and he could travel now at an unthinkable speed. So, he left his town, everything he knew behind. The days that followed this event when by quickly for Justin but he was stricken with the deepest, loathing for himself. Soon regret hit him like a brick wall in the face. He tried several times to end his life, but to no avail.

Justin was a monster. He killed some of the few people in this world he cared about the most. And a couple days later is when he decided. He was never going to drink human blood again. So what if it was the best thing he'd tasted? So what if that's what Vampires did. Nope. Justin set out, and decided he'd hunt things like deer, or some other random animal he'd cross sooner or later. But what ever happened. He couldn't go on killing PEOPLE. He just about tore out his heart when he went over the events in his head day after day with is crystal clear memory. He was disgusted with how vicious he had been. With how Sammie had look at him. How Rachelle had screamed, how Eric and Darrel didn't even have time to think about what was going on.

Over Justin intire vampiric life after this first horrid event, he only faltered in his 'no-human blood' rule once. When the smell of the girls blood had driving him mad with thirst, mad with blood lust, mad. Then, as much as he tried to deny himself, he failed. Killing another, beautiful, innocent. The events of these faulterings plauge Justins mind, and anyone who he's met that has a mind eading ablitiy would find those events to be the domoninte ones in his thoughts. 


End file.
